Rezar o amor
by Anna-Tanury
Summary: Emmy resolve se vingar de Hades e por si só arruma um plano contra Atena. Porém nem tudo vai como esperado. Shaka vs Emmy.


**Rezar o Amor**

_Por Atena_

Em meio ao palacete branco e infestado de rosas com colorações de diversos tons, ecoavam as notas dos instrumentos musicais, dentre eles o violino com o maior destaque, entrelaçados aos burburinhos aleatórios dos convidados. De fato, o Santuário veio em peso à festa da querida anfitriã: Saori Kido, a Atena.

São oito da noite. Passa por aquele deserto sombrio a jovem Emilly, uma bela moça a qual segue em direção ao palacete. Uma convidada devidamente "fardada": vestido longo, cabelo bem arrumado, boa aparência, exceto pelo toque final, o aroma do perfume que embebeu seu pescoço antes de sair de casa.

Na frente do casarão, um breve diálogo com os guardas marcaria o início da missão de Emilly (mais conhecida e/ou carinhosamente apelidada Emmy), além da confirmação da autenticidade do convite. Tudo certo, "Agora é a hora do show.", ela pensou.

Emmy passa dentre as belas moças e rapazes, todos arrumados com tamanha perfeição. Tudo lhe deslumbra os olhos por não ser comum receber missões para lugares tão luxuosos, apenas becos mal iluminados ou vielas de difícil acesso. Exaltada, já não admitia os insultos de Hades, queria fazer algo para satisfazer o próprio ego. No entanto, não há situação (oportunidade) melhor comparada a esta.

Atena cumprimenta um por um, aproveita a festa, come algo, ri, afinal a festa é dela. Qual o mal que pode lhes acontecer em meio a tantos cavaleiros e amazonas? Shaka de Virgem, sóbrio, percebe imediatamente o olhar maligno da moça, Emilly, em direção a Saori. A situação o alerta. Saori, exausta, caminha até o jardim trajando o vestido branco "clichê". Emilly chega logo após, deixando a taça de vinho em cima de algo, iniciando sem demora uma conjuração de algum poder. O vento sopra, a pessoas fazem barulho, até mesmo a música e o coração da personalidade obscura que preenche Emmy neste exato momento. Tum, tum, tum...

- Caso perca mais um segundo conjurando tal magia, não pouparei tua vida! – Disse Shaka ponde-se em frente a moça, surpreendo-a.

- Ora, ora, se não é o Shaka, o dourado de Virgem. Estou defronte minha futura vítima que permanece no mesmo lugar! – Seus olhos demonstram claramente o sarcasmo, merecendo mais destaque mesmo um pouco mais que o vestido e o cabelo preto escorrido.

Shh! – Notando os olhares em sua direção, o dourado escuta a intensificação dos burburinhos. – Por Atena! – Shaka arrasta a morena para o salão, envolvendo-a com os braços e o olhar sereno.

Tanto o rapaz quanto a garota aceitam essa luta silenciosa que acabaram de criar. Para os demais, um casal improvável: o mais puro homem com seu oposto nos braços. Alguns cavaleiros de plantam reprovam tal atitude, uns por inveja, outros por não gostarem da 'fruta'. Por outro lado, Aldebaran, Mu e os cinco principais cavaleiros de bronze se divertem observando. Os olhos de Emmy tentavam driblar o loiro enquanto a mente ambiciosa procura por Atena novamente. Shaka insiste em não largar do seu pé. Esperta e teimosa, a garota retira uma rosa do jarro e leva aos lábios.

- Se você, cavaleiro, insiste em não querer chamar a atenção da deusa, qual o motivo de ficarmos tão próximos? Isso não é desculpa que se faça.

Shaka fecha os olhos presumindo se concentrar melhor para prendê-la noutra dimensão. Porém, três segundos depois e a morena consegue escapar. O loiro não se chateia e curte o cheiro que exala no ambiente. Vai atrás dela em seguida.

- Dizem que você é a reencarnação de Buda, o mais 'certinho'. Não parece, está me seguindo feito carma. – Diz a jovem após sentir os dedos do cavaleiro segurando seu braço. – Eu já te falei, meu alvo é ela. Não irei matá-la apenas a farei cair em um sono profundo. – Ela brinca com a rosa agora entre os delicados dedos de unhas bem-feitas.

- Rum! – Shaka ainda está com os olhos fechados. Tenta sorrir mas prossegue. – Antes que pense besteiras, faço isso por Atena.

Rapidamente a moa se vira. Pondo o rosto próximo do rapaz, notando sua façanha para se concentrar. Tenta conjurar novamente o poder. Entretanto, Shaka prever todos os movimentos antes que ela lance o feitiço e laça suas mãos às dela.

- Você não conseguirá tumultuar essa festa, ela é especial. – Explica Shaka.

- Então... Um copo de vinho para brindar enquanto aproveitamos a 'dança'? Ok, ok! Não precisa discursar, ela acabou de virar, vendo você segurando minha mão. Acho que esteja tranqüila. Satisfeito?

Enquanto Emilly tenta se soltar, Shaka a segura e puxa. Daí começa: vai, não vai, vai, não vai. Uma dança esquisita. Shaka acaba por puxar a mão da morena com muita força, fazendo-a embolar nos próprios pés. Ambos se embaraçam nas cortinas: um beijo sem escolha. Agora sim, quase sem fôlego, Shaka arregala os olhos. O cosmo do rapaz explodia como as 'borboletas' refrescam seu estômago. Emmy está um tanto espantada mas pouco a pouco volta a si. Os dois dançam, trocam beijos, passos de tango ou algo muito próximo. Um pouco depois ela volta a si.

- Não, é melhor que me solte! – Disse a garota.

Hora dos parabéns, as luzes se apagam, restando somente o pessoal em volta da mesa e as velas. Emmy aproveita para escapar.

- Emilly! – Grita Shaka.

- Acho que te atingi com o poder errado! Ou me atingi, eu não sei. – Ela volta e se aproxima. – Quem sabe o efeito não passa logo. – Beija-o nos lábios. – Depois conversamos melhor. – De uma vez por todas, Emmy sai de cena.

Já é outro dia, em frente à casa de Virgem, alguns cavaleiros conversam sobre o acontecido com Shaka enquanto Atena descansava.

- O que houve com Shaka? Ontem ele estava diferente! – Milo se lembra do ocorrido.

- Digamos... Ele foi enfeitiçado pela jovem... Emilly. – Explica Mu.

- Literalmente! E de maneira conotativa! – Alfineta Aldebaran enquanto ri.

- Agora sim, Shaka é um homem de verdade, com fogo! – Especula Afrodite com tom alegre. – Ah, não me digam que nunca sentiram!

Shaka desde ontem reza tentando curar-se desse tal poder que ninguém sabe o efeito, inclusive a própria dona. Na sua mente há apenas uma explicação de seus feitos: "Por Atena!".

**Nota: **_Bom... Esse presentinho foi para a minha amiga, Emilly. Sinto não divulgar o verdadeiro nome dela, mas que a Emmy fique feliz com o casal predileto (Shaka e Perséfone). Para quem ainda não se deu conta, a 'Emmy' da história é a esposa de Hades, Perséfone. Através desse contexto a história vai se moldando. Obrigada aos leitores e os comentários. Ah, e dica de música, eu recomendo Kiss da Sandara Park (feat CL). Até a próxima_**. **

Anna Tanury.


End file.
